It's Him
by Mione.HpLover
Summary: Cometi o maior erro da minha vida quando pus os olhos em um garoto não digno de confiança, ou seja um Comensal, então eu senti meu coração alterar o ritmo de sua batida...
1. O Patrono

Olá todos ! Espero que gostem da minha história, fiz um muito carinho e amor para vcs.

Disclamer: Nenhuma das personegens mencionadas nessa história são meus, elas são pertencentes a mente brilhante de J. K. Rowling.  
Menos o William... ele sim é meu *-*

Enjoy !

* * *

O Patrono

Como todos sabem Voldemort tomou o ministério, desde então muitas pessoas, a mando dele, tem se infiltrado em tudo e arrancado informações de todos. Mas o que eu não sabia é que estamos fazendo o mesmo. Tem pessoas da Ordem infiltradas nas propriedades de Voldemort e elas estavam tão camufladas que eu nem percebi. Mas, viajando com meus amigos eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida quando eu pus os olhos em um garoto não digno de confiança, ou seja um Comensal, então eu senti meu coração alterar o ritmo de sua batida... desculpa, eu nem me apresentei: sou Hermione Granger, tenho 18 anos e eu e meus amigos estamos em uma missão praticamente impossível de encontrar e destruir as Horcrux deixadas por Voldemort.

- Como nós vamos destruir aquele medalhão? – perguntou Harry.

- Não faço idéia Harry – disse eu, fechando _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_. – Mas, o que mais me intriga foi como...

- Como eu destruí o Diário de Tom Ridlle. – cortou-me Harry. – Eu também não faço idéia. Rony, você esta vivo?

Rony estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá, mergulhada numa poça de baba.

- Hum? – perguntou ele, esbugalhando os olhos assustado.

- Deixa pra lá. Acho melhor – disse Harry. – nós irmos dormir, não é Rony?

- Já que você insiste. – disse ele.

Harry e Rony se levantaram.

- Você não vem Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

- Vou... só mais um minuto. – disse eu.

Os garotos entraram em seus quartos.

Abri o livro na primeira pagina.

Aquele símbolo...

O que significa?

É curioso. Como um olho triangular...

Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados e o sono venceu.

Meu sonho foi um tanto... confuso.

"Estava escuro. Então é só ouvi uma voz, uma voz grave e masculina que eu definitivamente não conhecia.

- _Relíquias da morte..._ – dizia a voz sussurrante. – _A varinha, a pedra e a capa. As Relíquias da Morte... quem as tiver, será o mestre da morte..._

Então, uma luz enevoada e prata adentrou na escuridão, me iluminando. O patrono era uma linda fênix, e a mesma voz ouvida antes deu um grito:

- CORRA!"

- Hermione acorda! – dizia Harry, me sacudindo.

Abri os olhos, assustada.

Rony, que parecia ter prendido a respiração, suspirou aliviado.

- O q-que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Você... você estava se batendo deitada nessa poltrona, murmurando alguma coisa sobre... – os garotos se entreolharam – sobre alguma coisa parecida com... relíquias da morte.

- Seja lá o que isso for. – completou Rony.

O sonho veio a minha cabeça.

- A varinha, a pedra e a capa... – sussurrei – O que isso quer dizer?

- Hermione, tudo bem com você? – perguntou Harry, me vendo falar comigo mesma.

- Sim, sim. – tranqüilizei-o. – Estou meio... hum... cansada, vou para o meu quarto.

Entrei em meu quarto.

- Mestre da morte? – repeti. As palavras não saiam da minha cabeça.

Abri o livro novamente na primeira pagina.

O símbolo... _Relíquias da Morte_...

Nada fazia sentido lógico em minha cabeça.

Me virei para me sentar em minha cama, mas já havia alguém... ou melhor, algo nela.

A mesma luz que vi em seu sonho estava lá, flutuando encima de minha cama.

O patrono prata de forma de fênix estava lá, olhando para mim.

- _Você! Você é a amiga de... qual o nome do menino mesmo? Aaah sim: Harry Potter. Você é a amiga dele?_ – perguntou a mesma voz de meu sonho, vinda da fênix.

- S-sim... – respondi.

- _Então o avise... eles estão vindo, estão se aproximando... estão, estão chegando._ – dizia a voz. – _Fuja. Corra e não olhem para trás... não olhe! CORRA!_

A luz prateada de desfez.

Sai correndo para fora da tenda.

- Harry! Rony! – gritei. – Vamos! É hora de ir, rápido... eles estão vindo!

* * *

Review ?


	2. O Rapaz Comensal

Hey todo mundo ! Espero não ter demorado muito. Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews !

Enjoy

* * *

O Rapaz Comensal

Peguei minha bolsa de contas e sai empurrando os garotos para fora da barraca.

- Como assim Hermione? – disse Rony, já fora da barraca.

- Eu recebi um... um aviso – disse eu, hesitando ao falar do patrono. – que dizia: "eles estão vindo, corra!".

Desmontei a barraca com um aceno de varinha e a guardei em minha bolsa.

- Eles quem? – perguntou Harry, sacando a varinha.

- Não sei! – disse eu, nervosa. – Eu só sei que nós temos que ir... correr e não olhar para trás!

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Nós estamos perdendo tempo! – gritei eu.

- Hermione... – ia dizendo Harry em uma voz branda, mas eu nunca soube o que ele queria dizer, pois, de repente, homens de capas pretas aparataram atrás de nós.

- Olá crianças! – disse um, com o rosto todo marcado por cicatrizes. – Nós viemos fazer um serviçinho, podemos?

Nós ficamos observando mais homens chegarem, então a palavra pronunciada pela linda fênix se sobressaltou em minha mente, me dando um choque de pânico e medo: "CORRA!"

- CORRA! – gritei para Harry e Rony.

Nós saímos correndo por entre as arvores. Os galhos baixos riscando nossa pele, roupas e a carne dos ferimentos já abertos.

Ruídos atrás de nós nos avisavam que eles estavam nos seguindo... e rápido.

A neve depositada no chão dava-lhes pistas exatas de onde nós íamos, pois nossas pegadas eram nítidas.

Olhei para o lado e vi Harry correndo a toda velocidade, como eu, nevoa branca saindo desesperadamente de sua boca, pela respiração acelerada.

Eu dizia a mim mesmo: "Corra, corra mais rápido!", mas minhas pernas não obedeciam. Eu tinha a sensação que ia cair, pelo cansaço e dores, então... um rapaz de vestes e cabelos pretos entrou em minha frente tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de frear.

Bati contra o peito largo, que me virou de costas para ele. Com uma mão tapou minha boca e passou o braço em minha cintura, me imobilizando.

Olhei desesperada para os lados, na esperança de não ver nenhum de meus amigos nessa mesma situação, mas Rony estava caído no chão com as mãos e as pernas amarradas e Harry tinha um braço de um Comensal envolvendo seu pescoço e a varinha apontada para a cabeça.

Eu dentei me desvencilhar da grande mão pálida em minha boca, mas meu esforço não pareceu nada para o Comensal junto de mim.

- Ora, vocês pensaram que podiam escapar de _nós_? – disse o mesmo homem com cicatrizes.

Rony se rebateu, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um chute na barriga do Comensal ao seu lado.

- Aaah – disse o Comensal com cicatrizes, dirigindo o olhar para Harry. – esse é Harry Potter, não é? Oooh sim, é sim. E esse – focou o olhar em Rony. – é o traidor do sangue, Weasley, certo? Sim, certo. E essa princesinha... – seu olhar focou em mim, enquanto ele se aproximava. – Quem é você querida?

Nunca pensei que agradeceria o rapaz Comensal que me segurava por sua mão ainda estar em minha boca.

- Quem é você lindinha? – tornou a perguntar, se aproximando mais e mais de mim.

Então a mão que se encontrava em minha boca me soltou e empurrou o homem de cicatrizes para o chão.

- Não fale assim com ela! – disse o rapaz.

Aquela voz! Eu conhecia aquela voz!

Era ele o dono do patrono de fênix... era dele a voz que me causava arrepios, a voz na qual me ajudou, nos ajudou.

Tentei me virar para ele para ver seu rosto, mas, como sempre, ele não deixava eu me mover.

- O que há com você Hunter! – disse o Comensal no chão. – Como se atreve a me empurrar, ou melhor, encostar em mim!

- Por que? – disse o rapaz. – Você é delicado demais para ser tocado?

Os homens de capa riram.

- Escute aqui seu fedelho... – disse o Comensal de cicatriz, enraivecido.

- Depois discutiremos – disse o rapaz. – Agora eu tenho que cuidar da jovem dama presente.

O outro hesitou.

- Certo... nós podemos passar a noite aqui. – disse ele. – O ministério não gosta de crianças e... e acho que tem outra pessoa que gostaria de ver o garoto Potter. Amarrem eles em uma arvore, ou em qualquer outra coisa. E Hunter! Já que você gosta de cuidar da jovem dama, é você que ficara de guarda... a noite inteira.

O rapaz suspirou pesadamente, cansado. Parecia que não era a primeira noite que ele ficaria de vigia.

Ele me levou para uma arvore, junto de Harry e Rony, e nos amarrou.

Só ai eu pude ver sua face. As linhas do seu rosto se acentuavam entre dezoito ou dezenove anos, cabelos negros como os olhos, pele tão pálida quanto a neve, vestes negras como breu, mas o que me intrigou foi um anel com uma pedra azul piscina em seu dedo. Minha mente estava conturbada, meu coração disparado. Eu ouvia Harry sussurrando algo para mim, mas eu não entendia... meus olhos estavam pregados na figura em minha frente.

Eu sentia um ódio extremo do rapaz.

Primeiro ele nos protege, depois nos rapta!

Eu queria perguntar a ele o porquê de tudo isso... mas simplesmente minha voz não saia. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu só sabia que a minha raiva por ele era mil vezes maior do que a ternura que eu tinha para com a fênix.

Harry e Rony o olhavam enraivecidos enquanto ele, apoiado na arvore ao lado, suspirava e dirigia o olhar vez para floresta adentro, vez para nós.

O breu da noite estava denso, a escuridão engoliu todos nós e não havia diferença nenhuma entre fechar os olhos e mante-los abertos. Mas, embora eu não soubesse como, eu sabia exatamente onde o rapaz vigia estava.

Ouvi passos se aproximando e segundos depois eu sinto uma respiração rente ao meu rosto.

- Você e seus amigos, saiam daqui. – disse a voz do rapaz de cabelos negros. – Saiam daqui e se escondam.

Hesitei, sentindo o hálito quente. A boca dele não deveria estar longe da minha...

Fui surpreendida por um louco desejo de selar nossas bocas.

- Vem comigo... – disse eu, inconscientemente.

Eu não tinha controle do que dizia, eu só... só queria ele perto.

- O que? – perguntou ele.

Sua respiração ficando mais e mais rente a mim.

- Vamos embora... – disse eu, sentindo meu hálito também bater em sua face.

Senti as cortas que amarravam minhas mãos se soltarem.

- Não... não posso. – disse ele.

- Se eles descobrirem que você nós deixou partir eles... – minha voz falhou novamente.

Aquele sentimento de ódio e raiva se esvaiu de mim sendo substituído por um outro que eu não reconhecia... mais que ternura, muito mais que isso.

- Serei mais um problema para vocês. – disse ele, seus lábios quase roçando nos meus.

- Não sei como sei disso, mas... – disse eu. – você nunca será um problema.

E esquecendo completamente a situação e do lugar eu me inclinei e nossos lábios se tocaram.

Tinha agido por impulso, mas nenhum dos dois se afastou.

Pude sentir a surpresa dele e ele também pode sentir a minha.

Nos separamos e continuamos a sentir um a respiração do outro batendo contra nós.

- Você tem de ir. – disse ele, ofegante.

- Não vou te deixar. – disse eu.

- Eu vou logo atrás. – disse ele, hesitante. – Prometo.

A respiração dele sumiu e uma luz surgiu ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, que segurava sua varinha acesa.

O breu da noite não os vinha deixado ver nada do que aconteceu.

Nós não estávamos mais presos á arvore.

- Vamos embora. – disse eu, avistando o rapaz de olhos negros apoiado na mesma arvore de antes olhando para mim.

- E o idiota ali? – perguntou Rony, apontando para o rapaz vigia. – Ele esta de olho em nós e... espera, porque ele não vem nos amarrar de novo?

O rapaz deu um aceno de cabeça para Rony, que prendeu a respiração.

- Ele não é idiota! – disse eu, me virando enraivecida para Rony.

Harry e Rony me olharam assustados.

Silencio.

Voltei o olhar para o rapaz. Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome dele...

- Que foi? – perguntou Harry, olhando de mim para o vigia.

- Nada, só vamos.

E nós adentramos a floresta.

Nós corríamos silenciosamente, com as varinhas acesas.

Apurei meus ouvidos para ouvir se alguém nos seguia... ouvi passos.

Abri um sorriso discreto. Sim, ele cumpriu a promessa.

* * *

Review ?


	3. O Símbolo

O Símbolo 

- Espere... – disse Harry, parando de andar. – Eu estou ouvindo passos.

- Eu também. – sussurrou Rony.

- Calma é só... – eu ia avisar que o rapaz Comensal iria viajar conosco, mas Harry mirou a varinha na direção dele.

- _Expeliarmus!_ – disse Harry.

E uma varinha voou para a mão de Harry.

- Ok, me pegou! – disse o rapaz de capa preta saindo dentre as arvores com as mãos para cima.

Rony imediatamente apontou a varinha para ele.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ele.

O rapaz olhou para mim.

- Eu não estou seguindo vocês por que os caras ali mandaram. – disse o rapaz.

- Aaah não! – disse Harry, irônico – Então por quê?

- Por que...

- Por que eu pedi! – disse eu entrando na frente dele.

- O quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele nos salvou! – disse eu. – Ele me avisou que os Comensais estavam vindo, ele nos soltou para fugirmos, vamos... vamos dêem uma chance.

A varinha de Harry se abaixou uns centímetros, mas a Rony continuou erguida.

- Você caiu nessa Harry? – disse Rony.

- É verdade Rony! – disse eu. – Agora abaixa essa varinha!

- Não... – disse Rony. – Isso é um plano dele...

- Rony... – começou Harry, mas foi cortado pelo rapaz.

Ele saiu de trás de mim e caminhou até Rony.

- Você tem todo o direito de desconfiar de mim. – disse ele. – Mas, alem de mim ter salvado vocês, tem mais um motivo para vocês confiarem em mim.

Ele puxou um cordão em seu pescoço, no qual o pingente estava dentro da camiseta e o mostrou para Rony.

- O símbolo... – disse Rony. – Você sabe o que quer dizer?

- Sim. – disse o rapaz, puxando o canto direito do lábio em um sorriso.

- Eu... eu ainda não confio em você... – disse Rony, tremulo.

- Certo, vamos fazer assim - disse o rapaz, pensativo. –, se eu trair vocês, você... hum, Rony, certo? Pode me matar... fácil não é: Avada Kedavra.

- Nós não usamos Maldições Imperdoáveis. – disse Harry.

- Mas eu sim. – disse o rapaz, se virando rápido para a floresta e apontando a varinha para o nada – _Avada Kedavra!_

Algo caiu atrás de um arbusto.

O rapaz correu até lá e voltou arrastando um corpo

Era o cadáver aquele Comensal cheio de cicatrizes

- Morto? – perguntei.

O rapaz assentiu.

- Então... ? – disse ele, olhando para Rony.

- Posso te matar mesmo? – disse Rony.

- Pode. – disse o outro, fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

Rony abaixou a varinha.

- William. – disse o rapaz. – Nome é William. William James Hunter.

- William... – disse Harry, estendendo a mão em um jeito de cumprimento. – Harry. Harry _James_ Potter.

William apertou sua mão.

- Dois James aqui, agora. – disse eu, me aproximando. – Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger.

- Rony... bem, na verdade é Ronald. – disse Rony. – Ronald Billius Weasley, e se você me chamar de traidor de sangue eu te estuporo.

- Certo... hum, William – começou Harry. – O que quer dizer o símbolo?

- O olho triangular é o representante das Relíquias da Morte. – disse ele, simplesmente.

- Hum? – disse Harry, confuso.

- Ué! O conto dos três irmãos... vocês conhecem, certo? – disse William, confuso.

- Claro. – disse Rony – Bem... pelo menos eu conheço.

Harry correu o olhar por todos, suplicante.

- Certo... – suspirou William. – O Harry ali não conhece. E você Hermione?

Meu corpo tremeu ao ouvir a voz dele pronunciar meu nome.

- S-sim. – disse eu. – Eu tenho aqui.

Tirei de minha bolsa _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_. E abri no _Conto dos Três Irmãos._

Li a história a luz das varinhas.

- Entenderam? – perguntou William, quando acabei de ler.

Ele segurava o pingente na mão.

- Hum... não. – disse Rony. – O que o conto tem a ver com esse símbolo estranho.

William suspirou, cansado.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão e pediu para nós chegarmos mais perto.

- Ok, olhem. A varinha mais poderosa – disse ele pegando sua varinha e fazendo um risco no chão. – , a pedra que ressuscita os mortos – ele fez um circulo que ia da parte de baixo da risca da varinha até o meio da própria. – e, a capa de invisibilidade. – ele fez um triangulo que envolvia todas as riscas. – E quem as tiver... será o mestre da morte.

Ele se levantou.

Todos ficamos em silencio, olhando para William.

- Esta frio, não? – disse ele. – Acho melhor nós montarmos uma tenda ou coisa parecida.

Tirei na minha bolsa a barraca e a armei com um aceno de varinha.

- Vamos fazer assim: eu – dizia William. – fico de vigia o resto na noite e vocês descansam um pouco.

- Mas você deve estar exausto! – disse eu, preocupada.

- Aaah eu agüento. – disse ele, abanando a mão. – Não se preocupe.

Rony nem contrariou e entrou na barraca.

- Bom... se cuida William. – disse Harry, e seguiu Rony.

Ficamos sós eu e ele no ambiente.

Um silencio constrangedor se instalou entre nós.

- Bem... acho que s-seria bom se você dormisse um pouco. – disse ele a mim.

- Aaah, obrigada... mas, eu estou sem sono... – disse eu, me aproximando dele. – você não quer uma... uma companhia... !

- Seria bom. – disse ele, sem jeito.

Fiquei ao lado dele.

O silencio voltou a reinar.

- William James Hunter, certo? – perguntei.

- Isso, mas pode me chamar de Will. Todos me chamam assim.

- Aaah sim, bem o Rony e o Harry me chamam de Mione... mas, sei lá, é meio estranho. – disse eu, risonha.

Ele riu comigo.

Nós hesitamos.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas por... a você sabe... – começou dizer ele. – o que aconteceu... eu não devia ter chegado tão perto de você quando você estava amarrada daquela arvore e... aaaah, eu não sei o que dizer.

Ele estava falando do beijo.

- Não. Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas... fui eu quem me aproximei demais. – disse eu corando. Dirigi o meu olhar para o anel no dedo dele. – Você... você tem namorada?

- Quem? Eu? – disse ele risonho. – Não... não tenho não, mas porque a pergunta?

- É que você tem um anel, daí eu... eu pensei... – disse eu.

- Aaah não... isso não tem nada a ver com compromisso. – disse ele, olhando para o anel.

- Não, é! – perguntei alem de curiosa, aliviada. – Com o que tem a ver então?

Ele riu.

- Acho que é muito cedo para você saber disso. – ele se sentou no chão de areia úmida. – Mas e a senhorita, só veio acompanhar seu amigo nessa... aventura, ou tem algo mais?

- Só acompanhá-lo. – disse me sentando ao seu lado. – Ele é tipo um... um irmão para mim, os dois. Eu não poderia deixar ele vim sozinho. Encarar Voldemort sozinho.

- Eles são... tipo, irmãos? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, sim. – respondi rapidamente. – Não tenho nada com eles. Não me imagino saindo com um deles... é estranho.

Ele riu.

- Bem, eu acho que o seu amigo Rony não pensa assim de você. – disse ele, ainda risonho.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Hermione, você parece tão inteligente e não percebeu o olhar do seu querido "irmão" para com você? – perguntou ele.

Olhei para ele, confusa.

- Ainda não entendo.

- Ai, ai. – exclamou ele. – Ele gosta de você, quero dizer... gosta _mesmo_, mais que amizade.

- Não... ele não... – disse eu.

Ele sorriu.

- Uma hora você vai perceber.

Revolvi não insistir no assunto.

Imagina... o Rony gostando de mim, há-há.

- E você... não esta gostando de alguém? – perguntei.

Ele dirigiu o olhar para mim, hesitante.

- Acho... acho que estou. – disse ele, olhando em meus olhos.

Meu coração disparou e minha voz sumiu.

Ele me olhava com uma intensidade tão grande que, mesmo que tentasse, eu não conseguia tirar desviar o olhar.

- Quem? – perguntei.

Ele continuou olhando para mim.

Os olhos brilhando com a pergunta.

- Acho que você já sabe.

Aquele desejo de estar mais e mais perto dele voltou, dominando minha mente.

Ele se aproximou.

- E você? – sussurrou ele. – Esta gostando de alguém?

- Sim. – sussurrei em resposta, me aproximando também.

- Quem?

- Tenho certeza que você já sabe.

Faltava pouco... menos que pouco para nos beijarmos novamente...

Quase... quase lá...

- Hermione! – gritou a voz de Rony, entro da barraca.

Nos separamos rapidamente.

- Hermione... esta acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony, saindo da tenda e vindo ao meu encontro.

Nos levantamos.

- Não. Claro que não. – disse eu. – O que é que você quer?

Estava nervosa por Rony ter me interrompido, ou melhor, _nos_ interrompido.

- Calma. Eu só fiquei preocupado porque você não tinha entrado na barraca e... – dizia ele, mas eu o contei.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado, eu estou com o Will. – disse eu.

Ele olhou para Will com um olhar estranho... nunca tinha visto aquilo no Rony.

- Então... v-você não vai entrar agora? – perguntou ele.

- _Agora_ não. – disse eu. – Daqui a pouco.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu vou te esperar para dormir. – disse ele.

- Não precisa, pode ir deitar.

- Ok. – então ele hesitou uns estandes, virou as costas e entrou na tenda.

Virei-me para Will.

- Percebeu agora? – perguntou ele.

- Acho que eu senti algo... mas, eu não sinto nada por ele. – acrescentei vendo o sorriso desaparecer do rosto dele.

- Bem, mas eu acho que o Rony tem razão: você precisa ir dormir. – disse ele a mim. – Está tarde e amanhã acho que nós vamos andar bastante.

Hesitei. Não queria entrar. Sabia que Rony estaria lá, me esperando cheiro de perguntas para fazer do tipo: "O que vocês estavam fazendo ali no escuro?", ou "Porquê você estava tão brava?".

- Tenho que ir mesmo? – perguntei jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ele riu.

- É escolha sua, mas ao menos que você queira que eu te carregue amanhã, fique. – disse ele.

_Que oferta tentadora._

- Faria isso mesmo? – perguntei curiosa. Um sorriso se abrindo em meu rosto.

- Não seria nenhum sacrifício. – respondeu ele, corando.

- Ok, eu vou. – disse a ele. – B-boa noite.

- Durma por mim também. – disse ele.

- Como negar isso a você! – disse me afastando.

Antes de entrar na barraca olhei para trás, a procura dele.

Ele me deu uma piscadela.

- Cuidado com os bichos-papões, hein! – sussurrou ele para mim.

- Engraçadinho! – sussurrei em resposta.

Entrei na barraca com um sorriso bobo em meus lábios.


	4. Horcrux e Brigas

Horcrux e Brigas 

- O que estava fazendo com ele no escuro? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim.

Rony.

- E por acaso é da sua conta? – disse eu.

- É sim, por que eu... – ele hesitou. – Mione, você não entende? Ele é um Comensal, ele trabalha para Voldemort. Como ele vai nos ajudar a destruir ele sendo um que se benecifia com os ganhos dele?

- É por isso mesmo que eu confio nele. – disse eu. – Porque eu sei que ele esta se sacrificando. Que ele não esta pensando em si próprio!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, alterando a voz. – Que eu só penso em mim mesmo?

- Não somente em você, mas você não dá chance para as pessoas se redimirem! – disse eu, alterando minha voz também.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, sonolento aparecendo na sala.

- É o Rony com essa de "não confio em nenhum que use preto" de novo. – disse eu.

- Rony, por favor. – disse Harry. - Eu também não confio no William para pular de um precipício, mas vamos dar uma chance a ele.

- Esta me parecendo que você tem medo dele, isso sim. – sussurrei, mas Rony não pareceu ouvir.

- Mas o que ele fez de tão importante para vocês ficarem no lado dele? – perguntou Rony, tomado pela vontade de tirar Will da equipe.

- Aaah, ele não fez quase nada! – disse eu, irônica. – Ele só tentou me mandou um patrono avisando que os Comensais estavam vindo, só nos salvou quando estávamos presos, matou um Comensal que nos seguiu, nos disse o que significa o símbolo que estava por todos os cantos e agora ele esta lá fora, congelando no vendo frio e morrendo de sono, vigiando a cabana! E você, Rony, o que fez?

Ninguém falou.

O único barulho audível era o de uma pequena chama que crepitava dentro do lampião apoiado na mesa ao lado de Harry.

- Eu vou me deitar. – disse eu. – Acho melhor vocês fazerem o mesmo.

Passei por Rony sem lhe dirigir um olhar sequer e entrei em meu quarto.

- O que deu em você cara? – ouvi Harry sussurrar par Rony por trás da porta.

"Mas o que ele fez de tão importante para vocês ficarem no lado dele?", imitei a voz de Rony ironicamente.

Deitei em minha cama.

Precisava de uma noite boa de sono... pelo menos das horas que faltavam para ela acabar.

Com minha cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, minha mente voltou para alguns minutos antes quando eu e Will estávamos sozinhos... o momento seria perfeito, nós nos beijaríamos e tudo ficaria menos complicado. Daí o Ronald me aparece.

- Aaah! – exclamo baixinho.

William James Hunter. Eu sempre gostei do nome William... mas se não gostasse, agora eu gosto.

Minhas pálpebras foram ficando mais e mais pesadas até meus olhos fecharem e eu mergulhar em um sonho nada confortador que exibia um Rony escarlate de raiva perseguindo um William, com expressão de medo no rosto, com um facão do tamanho de um machado. E ainda por cima Harry corria atrás de Rony gritando:

"De uma chance a ele!"

- Hermione acorda. – disse uma voz suave.

Abri os olhos e um certo rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros estava sentado em minha cama.

- Bom dia! – disse ele feliz, se levantando.

- Tá, tá! – minha voz saiu rouca de sono, e cobri minha cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Eu te disse para ir dormir cedo ontem. – disse Will.

Suspirei.

- A proposta de você me carregar ainda esta de pé? – disse eu, o travesseiro abafando minha voz.

Ele riu.

- Você acha que eu não faço? – disse ele, em tom de ameaça.

Tirei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro surpresa.

- Você acha? – perguntou ele novamente, se aproximando mais de mim.

Hesitei por um momento.

- Não deveria? – perguntei.

- Concerteza não. – então ele me pegou no colo. – Viu! Agora vamos lá para fora, esta um dia lindo.

Ele andou comigo em seus braços pela cabana vazia.

- E pensar que eu duvidei de você. – disse eu, enquanto passávamos pela sala.

Ele parou a dois passos da porta.

- E pensar que eu achava que você era mais pesada. – disse ele, me arrancando uma gargalhada.

Nós saímos da tenda e meus olhos se fecharam não suportando a claridade.

Ele me colocou de pé no chão.

Abri meus olhos devagar.

Estava mesmo uma manhã bonita.

A luz do sol penetrava abertamente entre as arvores e os pássaros cantavam ao longe.

- Dia Mione! – cumprimentou Harry, que estava sentado em um banco feito de tronco.

- Oi Harry! – disse animada.

- Senta aqui Hermione. – agradeceu ele.

Ele apontou para um outro banco feito de tora de arvore e sentou-se no do lado.

- Então... cadê o ruivo? – perguntou Will. – Rony, né?

Harry rui.

- Ele disse que ia dar uma volta. – disse Harry. – Mas, William...

- Will. – cortou William. – Me chame de Will, é mais fácil.

- Certo... hum... Will. – disse Harry. – Você, por acaso, sabe o que é isso?

Harry tirou do bolso da calça o medalhão de Slytherin.

Will prendeu a respiração.

- Claro que eu sei. – disse ele, hesitante. – Como conseguiram?

- Nós... – atrapalhou-se Harry. – Nós...

- Nós o roubamos. – disse eu. – Estava no ministério, então nós entramos lá roubamos ele.

Will continuou hesitante.

- Você sabe o que ele é? – continuou Harry a perguntar.

Will assentiu.

- Ele é uma das Horcrux do Lord das Trevas. – disse ele, sua voz quase um sussurro.

- Exato. – disse Harry. – E... você sabe como destrui-la?

Will ergueu o olhar para Harry evitando as palavras, mas seu olhar dizia um "sim".

- Sabe? – perguntou Harry, a ansiedade o tomando.

- Sim, sei. – disse Will. – São poucos os jeitos de destrui-las... você precisa de algo poderoso e mortal, que a própria Horcrux não seja capaz de se recuperar. Amassar, rasgar ou amaldiçoar não funcionará. O veneno do basilisco é um dessas coisas poderosas e mortais que matam uma Horcrux... e também o arrependimento.

- Arrependimento? – perguntei.

- Sim. – disse ele, se virando para mim. – Quando a pessoa se arrepende de ter feito. Quando ela tem remorso.

- Mas isso nunca vai acontecer com Voldemort, estamos certos? – disse Harry.

- Concerteza. – disse Will. – Meu mestre, ou ex-mestre, é muito orgulhoso e tem o coração de pedra... isso é se tiver um coração.

- Então foi por isso que você conseguiu destruir o Diário, Harry. – disse eu a Harry.

Ele assentiu, pensativo.

- Você sabe algo sobre a espada de Gryffindor? – perguntou Harry a Will.

- Gryffindor? Espada de Gryffindor? – disse ele. – Por quê?

- Porque Dumbledore deixou ela em meu nome em seu testamento. – disse Harry. – Então eu pensei que ela poderia... sei lá, matar uma Horcrux.

- Bem... uma coisa que eu sei é que a espada foi feita por duentes e absorve o que a fortalece. – disse Will.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

Minha mente clareou. Agora entendi.

- Harry, não é obvio! – disse eu. – Na Câmera Secreta você usou a espada para matar o basilisco e com isso, ela ficou toda impregnada com o veneno dele...

- E a espada absorve o que a fortalece. – completou Harry.

- Já que o único antídoto para o veneno são as lágrimas de fênix, isso o faz poderoso e mortal. – complementei.

- Ok. O que eu perdi? – perguntou Will, assustado.

- Longa história. – disse a ele. – Mas vamos a parte mais importante: a espada destrói Horcrux!

- Agora, a parte mais difícil é encontrá-la. – disse Harry passando a mão nos cabelos, nervoso.

Todos ficamos em silencio.

- E se eu disser... que sei onde ela esta? – disse Will, hesitante.

- O quê? – exclamamos eu e Harry, em uníssono.

- Sei. – disse Will. – Esta no cofre de Belatrix. Ela roubou porque tinha alguma suspeita. Agora sei por quê. Mas, se bem que a essa hora Snape já a pegou.

- O quê? – exclamamos novamente em uníssono. - Snape?

- Sim. – disse ele. – E parem de falar juntos, estão me assustando.

- Mas, a espada estar com Snape é pior que estar com Belatrix. – disse Harry.

- Espere! – disse Will. – O que você disse de Snape? Depois de tudo o que ele fez por você?

- Ele matou Dumbledore! – gritou Harry, levantando-se irado.

Embarcamos no silencio novamente.

- Ok... – disse Will, suavemente. – Não vou insistir desse assunto, ele também não é muito legal comigo. Mas, uma hora a espada vai aparecer.

Ouvimos passos vindos de trás de nós e um garoto ruivo apareceu entre as arvores.

- Olá. – disse Rony a nós.

Will respondeu um "Bom dia!" bem animado, que foi ignorado por Rony do mesmo modo que eu o ignorei, dando as costas para ele.

- Rony, temos novidades. – disse Harry.

E ele e Will repetiram toda a história.

Eu não dirigia uma única palavra a ele, muito menos o olhar. Embora ele, vez ou outra buscava meu olhar, suplicante.

- Ótimo, mas... – Rony voltou a olhar Will, desconfiado. – Como vamos saber que a espada vai mesmo aparecer, e ainda por cima, do nada.

- Por que eu falei! – disse Will, se levantando com ferocidade. – Poxa, já estou cansado de você me questionar desse jeito. Eu sei que o Harry não confia em mim cem por cento, e com razão, mas ele tenta. Ele esta me dando uma chance. E a Hermione esta me dando muita força. Você não tem idéia do que eu passei para encontrar vocês. Eu enfrentei lobisomens, monstros que nem conheço, lutei contra fantasmas no meu passado, matei amigos... depois de tudo isso, eu vou jogar fora a minha _única_ chance de ser bom e ajudar as pessoas que precisam? Me responda isso!

Rony ficou calado.

- Mas, também não vamos ver só o meu lado. – continuou Will. – Eu sei que você se sente "ameaçado" comigo presente. Você acha que eu posso domar o meu lugar na turma. E, o mais importante, você acha que eu sou um maldito espião de Voldemort. Mas escute aqui: eu vim de uma família de soncerinos, de Comensais sanguinários e assassinos, e imagine quando eu contei aos meus pais que eu tinha ido para Soncerina. A felicidade deles. E depois quando eu disse que eu não queria ser um Comensal como meus irmãos, meus tios, e até meus próprios pais. Mas eu fui forçado. Não somente por meus pais, mas também por mim mesmo, pois eu sabia que eu tinha que entrar... para ajudar vocês. Para cumprir a missão que foi designada a mim.

"Eu tive, como qualquer outro Comensal, que provar minha lealdade a Voldemort. Mas ele sabia o que se passava em minha mente então ele me obrigou a matar minha família quase toda para conseguir essa maldita marca! – ele puxou a manga comprida de seu braço esquerdo, mostrando uma tatuagem de caveira com uma cobra saindo na boca. – Mas se tudo isso não o convenceu é só falar que eu vou embora agora."

Will olhava raivoso para Rony, que tinha um olhar assustado. A marca de Will dançava em seu braço.

- Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou ele dirigindo-se a Rony novamente. – Sabe por que a marca esta tão nítida e se mexendo em minha pele?

Will esperou por uma resposta e Rony acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Por que Voldemort já sabe que eu o trai e isso... isso é tortura. – disse Will. – Pensa que não dói? Pois é, mais dói absurdamente. É quase insuportável. E eu gostaria de ver se você agüentaria essa dor por dois dias como eu, e ainda por cima ficar ouvindo um idiota de cabelos ruivos falar que você não presta.

Ninguém falou.

Ninguém ousou nem se mexer.

Will cobriu novamente a tatuagem com a camiseta preta e seu olhar amenizou, como se tudo que ele tivesse dito fosse mais um desabafo para com ele mesmo.

- Eu... eu vou dar uma volta... – disse ele, com a voz baixa e calma. – Estarei aqui logo... para ouvir uma resposta sua Rony. Não estou brincando, se você não me quiser aqui eu vou embora.

Então em virou as costas e adentrou na floresta iluminada.

Eu Harry voltamos o olhar, que antes estava parado em Will, para Rony.

Foi a primeira vez que eu o olhei e, depois do que aconteceu, seria o ultimo.

- Feliz agora, Rony? – disse Harry, bravo.

Me levantei e segui Will correndo.


End file.
